El hijo del Lobo
by DerekStilinski
Summary: Mareos fuertes, seguro era por la calor. Vómitos en intervalos irregulares en el día, su estómago estaba sensible, por ende él devolvía toda su comida. Cambios de humor constantes, la irritabilidad que le provocaba Derek, de eso estaba seguro. Nada es lo qué parece. Luego de aquel encuentro sin motivo entre ambos, la vida cambia, y los atará de una forma un tanto bizarra. (STEREK)
1. Dulce despertar

**©Jeff Davis, Teen Wolf©**

La historia es mía :D

* * *

><p><strong>El hijo del lobo<strong>

**By;**

** ×DerekStilinski×**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Mareos fuertes, seguro era por la calor. Vómitos en intervalos irregulares en el día, su estómago estaba sensible, por ende él devolvía toda su comida. Cambios de humor constantes, la irritabilidad que le provocaba Derek, de eso estaba seguro. |Nada es lo qué parece. Luego de aquel encuentro sin motivo entre ambos, la vida cambia, y los atará de una forma un tanto bizarra. |- ¡Vaya fenómeno de la naturaleza! - exclamó con una sonrisa Deaton. Stiles lo miró con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué fenómeno? El de tez morena rió. - Bien, debo felicitarte Stiles, eres el primer hombre en el último siglo que queda embarazado de un lobo. -¡¿Qué?! | - Derek, tenemos qué hablar...

**Clasificación: **T+

**Género: **Romance/Drama/Comedia

**Pareja: **Derek/Stiles (Sterek)

**Pareja secundaria: **Scott & Liam

**Advertencias: **MPreg, alguno que otro lime, por ahora. Puede que me haya quedado un poco OoC, sorry D:

* * *

><p><span><strong>×DerekStilinski× note:<strong> ¡Hola! Bueno, antes que lean el fic, quiero aclarar que soy nueva en el fandom. Es mi primer fic de Teen Wolf, así que soy una virgen en ello XD. Espero qué les guste. Yo he leído varios (muchos) Sterek antes, y son tan *¬*. Ellos, Derek y Stiles, sin ver mucho la serie, (por no decir qué sin verla) ya me había enamorado de ellos. Y cuando la vi completa me enamoré aún más, a pesar de que no odio a sus novias, pero disfruto los pequeños momentos Sterek de la serie :D. Sin más, el inicio de mi fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración del fic<strong>

Comienza a partir del final de la 4ta temporada  
>Un poco de tiempo después<span>

n.n

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

**Dulce Despertar**

La luz tibia del sol inundó la habitación esa mañana. El joven Stilinski se frotó los ojos con cansancio, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero se sentía extrañamente relajado. Un relajamiento que se sentía familiar en los últimos meses qué había estado de novio con Malia. Sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados pegándose al cuerpo caliente qué había a su lado. Trazó con sus manos el duro abdomen de su chica, junto a esos pectorales fuertes que tanto le gustaban... Un momento, Malia no tenía un abdomen duro. Ni mucho menos pectorales.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una piel crema, pelo negro, cuerpo alto, de hombros anchos. Barba arreglada, pestañas largas. _Oh-oh._

Mierda.

- D-Derek. - susurró y la realidad le cayó como balde de agua helada en un día frío de invierno. Así de dura.

Gracias a una punzada de dolor proveniente de su parte baja, se acordó de todo.

Derek y él, por alguna razón del destino, habían ido a un bar a tomar unas copas (que Derek le compraba ilegalmente a él, por supuesto, sólo tenía diecisiete años), luego de otra victoria contra una de las criaturas raras de Beacon Hills, en la cual se habían salvado mutuamente. En un momento de la noche, con la luna llena en alto, Derek se le había acercado mucho, diciendo que olía _demasiado bien _esa noche. Él sólo había sonreído, un poco ebrio ya... Luego se habían besado sin razón, ido a un motel barato, en dónde se habían besuqueado, manoseado, tenido sexo desenfrenado, para culminar dormidos.

Y ahora despertaba sucio al lado de el ex-alfa.

Joder. Ambos tenían novias.

Él una coyote, y Derek una humana que daba más miedo qué la maestra bruja de antaño.

Braeden.

De solo pensar en el nombre de la chica, se estremeció. Él no quería una bala entre sus ojos. No, gracias. Había superado muchas cosas sobrenaturales, no quería morir por algo tan _humano _como lo era una bala. Era una muerte demasiado común para él, aunque no menos aterrorisante.

Miró mal a el aún durmiente Derek, se pasó las manos por la cara, estrujando su afilada nariz en el proceso. Entonces lo olió.

El olor del Hale estaba impregnado por todo su cuerpo. Parpadeó.

Si él, un simple humano, lo podía oler...

Oh, Jesús, Malia lo iba a matar. La única mujer qué lo había querido, golpeado, y arañado, después de la difunta Erika, lo iba a matar seguro.

Gimió de la sorpresa cuando Derek, aún dormido lo atrapó por la cintura y una pierna para acomodarlo en su pecho. Su cara había quedado en el cuello del ojiverde, y, oh por Dios, Derek olía a él. A _Stiles._

Y si antes Malia lo quería matar, si llegaba a oler a Derek, lo mínimo que haría sería descuartizarlo. Además, lo peor de todo era que no le podía decir mentiras a su novia, era pésimo en decirlas normalmente, así qué... ¿Qué le iba a decir a ella? ¿Algo como...?

_''- ¿Me preguntas porqué Derek y yo olemos cómo el otro? Oh, fue qué anoche fuimos a un bar, me emborraché porque los estúpidos lobos pueden beber y quedarse lúcidos, pero joder, soy un humano, saco de carne y huesos, ¿sabes? Y, bueno, la cosa es que me emborraché, Derek me llevó a un motel, porque estaba muy vago para llevarme a casa, a demás mi papá le hubiese pegado un tiro por llevarme en ese estado, lo cual hubiera sido divertido, si lo piensas. Y el caso es que Derek y yo dormimos abrazados porque la cama era diminuta, así qué de seguro transpiramos por la noche y terminamos con el olor del otro en el cuerpo, porque, para colmo, el aire acondicionado estaba averiado.''_

Sonaba ridículo hasta diciéndolo en su cabeza. Y estaba seguro de que su aroma debía ser especial. Digo, los lobos pueden identificar las emociones a través de el olor de la persona. Así que ellos tenían que tener tremendo olor a sexo por todo el cuerpo, fácil de detectar a un kilómetro de distancia. A demás de los chupetones, y marcas que veía en su cintura, pecho, no estaba seguro pero sentía una mordida en la cintura, una en el cuello, marcas de garras por sus costillas que ardían...

Apretó los dientes y deseó tener al nogitsune poseyéndolo solo por unos instantes, para poder ahorcar a el lobo que aún dormía. Estaba seguro de que Derek no era el único qué había marcado el cuerpo ajeno, su mente le había hecho ver un pedazo de memoria en donde sus labios le habían hecho chupetones a el ojiverde, por el cuello y la mandíbula. Pero claro, gracias a los estúpidos dotes curativos de los hombres lobo, solo el _delgaducho _Stiles sufriría con marcas que durarían, estaba seguro, más de dos semanas.

La respiración pausada de Derek lo desesperó.

Él aquí, casi con un ataque de pánico y el señorito durmiendo. Ah, no, que Derek_ceñosiemprefruncido_Hale _tenía qué_ hacer dos cosas. Número uno, darle una explicación de porqué se lo había follado (omitiendo el hecho de que él había empezado, besándolo, haciéndole otras cosas, y luego abriéndole las piernas en toda su sensual cara -y no, él _no_ había pensado qué la cara de Derek era sensual, repito, _''no''-_, eso no era relevante en el tema, él estaba borracho, y era un adolescente hormonal con curiosidad, _demasiada_ curiosidad a demás Derek era el hombre mayor y supuestamente sensato. Tenía qué pensar por ambos, ¿no?), número dos, desesperarse con él porque habían tenido sexo varias veces esa noche como si fuesen amantes. Y ellos casi ni se consideraban amigos, era más cómo compañeros, compleces, algo así. Su relación era rara. Casi más de odio que de amistad.

Cuando la mano de Derek subía por su muslo, haciendo qué sus poros se erizaran, Stiles decidió qué era hora de despertar al Hale.

Abrió la boca y, en el cuello de lobo, mordió con violencia, haciendo qué el lobo despertara de golpe, ya transformado levemente, con sus afilados colmillos afuera y los ojos azules brillando rabioso, colocando a Stilinski debajo de su cuerpo listo para atacarlo, hasta que se dio de cuenta de quien era.

- Stiles... - gruñó fiero mirando penetrante a los ojos chocolates del de abajo de él, ya con los suyos verdes otra vez. - ¿Se puede saber porqué me despiertas de esa forma? Si no me detengo te hubiera sacado la yugular con mis dientes, y, adivina qué, adiós Stilinski parlanchín.

Siempre se había preguntado, inconscientemente, cómo sería Derek al despertar. La conclusión era qué se levantaba con la misma cara de mala leche, y con síntomas de perro rabioso, al igual qué el resto del día. Aunque, claro, él lo había despertado, eso tenía cierto punto en la reacción.

Stiles chasqueó la lengua.

- Lamento no haber sido más suave al despertarte _cariño_. - dijo con todo el sarcasmo que había logrado acumular, viendo el ceño fruncido del Hale, y sintiendo la respiración pesada de este sobre sus labios. - Pero estaba torturándome mentalmente porque, por si no te has dado cuenta,Derek, _amor_, anoche tuvimos sexo como tres veces, me duele todo, tengo tus estúpidas marcas en _todo _mi cuerpo, lo cual no se me hace justo que yo tenga y tú no, por cierto, a demás engañé a mi novia, quién me va a matar, tú engañaste a la tuya, quién me va a revivir para después matarme. ¡Y Scott me va a preguntar porqué demonios cada poro de mi piel huele a tí! ¿Qué puede ser más vergonzoso qué eso? ¡Dios Derek! ¡Nos acostamos y tú estás ahí, todo tranquilo porque cómo ahora tienes una super transformación de lobo completo, puedes huir más rápido en las cuatro patas y vas a dejar qué yo muera! ¡Claro, porque soy Stilinski, soy sólo un humano que no...! - pero se tuvo qué callar, porque el hombre lobo le dio un beso tan demandante qué lo puso sumiso al instante, cerrando los ojos, alargando sus manos para poder enredarlas en el pelo negro y revuelto de Derek. Cómo la noche anterior sus piernas hicieron un hueco para que Derek se acomodase mejor sobre él.

Sus lenguas en encontraron, pasando de una boca a otra, por un largo rato hasta que los latidos de Stiles se hicieron tan fuertes qué parecián un tambor con el cuero forzado por los grandes golpes. Derek se separó de Stiles, con los ojos nuevamente azules, brillando, mientras observaba la cara roja del de lunares. Los ojos marrones se abrieron lentamente, mirando las facciones masculinas de Derek, su ceño que estaba menos fruncido ahora, su mandibula cuadrada, esos ojos tan... misteriosos y sensuales. Aquellos labios qué lo hacían delirar...

Ahora fue su turno de fruncir el ceño. ¿Porqué estaba pensando en Derek de esa forma? Él no era gay... Aunque se tenía qué admitir a sí mismo qué, algunas veces se había preguntado cómo sabrían esos labios, cómo se sentiría tocar esos músculos en los cuales se había fijado más de una vez. Eso no lo hacía gay, ¿o sí?

La sonrisa qué mostró Derek, le cortó la respiración por unos momentos.

- Hasta qué por fin te callas. - le dijo con esa voz tan sensual que tiene.

Stiles reprimió un escalofrío, y aclaró su garganta.

- ¿Para eso me besaste? ¿Para callarme? - preguntó frunciendo su ceño aún más. - Vaya, gracias, qué amable de tu parte ahorrarme saliva... Bueno, robármela, ya qué en el beso tu... bueno, ya sabes, no tengo ni qué decirlo. - se cruzó de brazos, aún debajo de Derek. - Y contéstame otra cosa primero, ¿porqué me follaste si tú estabas en pleno uso de tus facultades lobunas y yo tan ebrio cómo una cucaracha a la cuál le han echado jabón? Ew, qué asco, con lo qué me comparé, pero bueno, tú entiendes el punto, ¿no? ¿Porqué tuvimos sexo?

El Hale rodó los ojos. El niño era muy, muy, _irritante_. Realmente él tampoco sabía porqué la noche anterior el _flacucho_ Stilinski le había parecido demasiado tentador, pero aún así él se había controlado lo más qué había podido, exceptuando el comentario de que olía bien. Él se había controlado para no saltarle encima. Él _no_ había empezado con aquello. _Ah-ah._

Derek alzó una ceja.

- Yo no fui el qué comenzó. - fue todo lo que dijo.

Y Stiles lo recordaba todo muy claro, pese a los muchos martinis de fresa con chocolate qué corrían por su sistema. Stiles había sido el qué, en un descuido de Derek, le había brincado en el bar, asaltando sus labios con pasión. Al separarse Derek le había dicho qué lo mejor era qué lo llevara a casa, qué ya era tarde, a pesar de ser viernes y al otro día no tenía clases. Su memoria lo torturó con el recuerdo de cuando, mientras Derek conducía directo a su casa, bajo la gigantesca superluna, quién con su luz le bañaba la piel, haciéndolo parecer más pálido qué de costumbre, Stiles se había inclinado desde el asiento del copiloto, en dirección a los pantalones del moreno. Luego de eso Derek se desvió unas cuantas calles, hasta dar con el motel más cercano, y donde nadie conocía a Stilinski, ni a el Hale, había alquilado una habitación, se habían besuqueado, manoseado en el ascensor, y finalmente cuando llegaron a la cama se habían liado, varias veces. Era cómo si esa noche la luna también lo hubiera poseído a él.

Las mejillas de Stiles se tornaron rojas.

- Vale, pero yo estaba ebrio. - siguió, caprichoso, con su argumento. - Y tú no. - lo volvió a acusar. - Gané.

Stiles parecía un niño pequeño, pero Hale, quién era igual de obstinado, sabía cómo ganar esa discusión.

- Te acabo de besar hace unos segundos, y, no solo enredaste tus manos en mi pelo, sino qué tu lengua me llegó a la garganta cuando me correspondiste. - le espetó con una sonrisa sádica. - Además me hiciste un hueco entre tus piernas, otra vez.

Stiles chasqueó la lengua.

_''Estúpido''_

- Eso no aplica para esta situación, sour wolf. - le sacó la lengua como buen joven maduro que no era. Luego él sonrió malicioso. - Aunque pensándolo bien, sí aplica, porque si me besaste... ¡Oh Dios Derek! - ignoró por completo el hecho de qué su voz haya salido de forma excitada al decir lo último. - No puedo creerlo, me besaste porque aún quieres más de mí, ¿no lobito travieso? - y echó su cabeza para atrás riendo a carcajadas al ver qué le había borrado la sonrisa al lobo, ya qué lo había pillado.

Mala idea.

- Cállate Stiles.

Dejó de reírse, para soltar algo entre lo que parecía un gemido y un jadeo juntos, cuando Derek le lamió toda su garganta, hasta llegar a su oreja-un lugar muy sensible en él, en dónde comenzó a chupar, arañando a su vez la ternura de su muslo derecho. Se sintió igual de caliente qué la noche anterior. Derek separó la cara de su cuello para mirarlo con los ojos brillantes cuando se dio cuenta del olor a excitación del menor. Sonrió con arrogancia cuando Stilinski le pasó las manos por el cuello, y rosó su afilada nariz con la suya, mirándolo con los ojos sensuales.

- Finjamos qué aún estoy borracho, que tú no te controlas muy bien porque hay luna llena, y tengamos nuestra cuarta ronda. - sentenció el muchacho agarrándose a él cómo si fuera un koala.

A Derek eso le molestó muy poco, nada en absoluto.

* * *

><p>Espero de todo corazón que le haya gustado el primer cap :D<br>_¿Review?_


	2. Dando explicaciones

**©Jeff Davis, Teen Wolf©**

La historia es mía :D

* * *

><p><strong>El hijo del lobo<strong>

**By;**

**×DerekStilinski×**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Mareos fuertes, seguro era por la calor. Vómitos en intervalos irregulares en el día, su estómago estaba sensible, por ende él devolvía toda su comida. Cambios de humor constantes, la irritabilidad que le provocaba Derek, de eso estaba seguro. |Nada es lo qué parece. Luego de aquel encuentro sin motivo entre ambos, la vida cambia, y los atará de una forma un tanto bizarra. |- ¡Vaya fenómeno de la naturaleza! - exclamó con una sonrisa Deaton. Stiles lo miró con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué fenómeno? El de tez morena rió. - Bien, debo felicitarte Stiles, eres el primer hombre en el último siglo que queda embarazado de un lobo. -¡¿Qué?! | - Derek, tenemos qué hablar...

**Clasificación: **T+

**Género: **Romance/Drama/Comedia

**Pareja: **Derek/Stiles (Sterek)

**Pareja secundaria: **Scott & Liam

**Advertencias: **MPreg, alguno que otro lime, por ahora. Puede que me haya quedado un poco OoC, sorry D:

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

**Dando explicaciones**

Stiles se estaba bañando en la pequeña tina, mientras que Derek se arreglaba la barba con una navaja desechable que llevaba en uno de los compartimentos ocultos de su raída chaqueta de cuero.

- Derek, ¿como _diablos_ hago qué tu olor se salga de mí? Se que aún así tengo que explicarle las marcas a Malia, pero preferiría, al menos, no tener tu olor tan... impregnado.

Derek alzó las cejas, divertido, sonriendo mientras se lavaba la cara. El Stiliski no lo notó.

- No puedes quitarte mi olor... A menos de que esta noche Malia se acueste contigo, y te marque ella. - contestó con simpleza y calma. Apartando un poco al paralizado Stiles qué aún estaba en la ducha, listo para salir en cuanto su cerebro procesase la información. - Instinto animal.

En cuanto Derek dijo esto último Stiles abrió la boca.

- ¡No, nononono! ¡No! Derek, dime que no. No es que no quiera acostarme con Malia, pero tiene que haber una forma más rápida, digo, hasta yo, que me he embalsamado en jabón cómo tres o cuatro veces, sigo oliéndote en mi piel. - dijo extendiendo su brazo hasta donde Derek, quién se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

- Ese es tú problema, no el mío.

Stiles ardió en furia.

- ¡Claro, cómo Braeden no tiene un olfato sobrenatural no te aterra el qué te reclame, pues ella no se va a enterar de nada! - gritó entre las pequeñas cuatro paredes del baño, aún en la ducha, agitando sus brazos, exagerando sus palabras, siendo salpicado por diminutas gotas de agua y fulminándole la espalda a Derek con su mirada.

Hale lo miró de reojo, por sobre su hombro, sus ojos brillaban en tono azul, lo que indicaba que se había enfadado.

Tragó saliva y se encogió en su lugar.

- Braeden me dejó ayer, dijo qué le habían ofrecido un trabajo al oeste de Europa, en el cual le pagaban bien. Yo sabía que ella no es una chica que se ata a un lugar, y yo no voy a obligar a nadie a estar conmigo si no quiere Stiles, así qué nos dejamos en buenos términos. - dijo con la voz algo apretada.

Stiles se sintió cómo una basura, agachó la cabeza, la sacudió.

- Lo siento, hombre, yo... No sabía, perdona... - se rascó la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado avergonzado.

Derek comenzó a enjabonarse.

- No importa, ya lo tengo superado.

No era así, aún no se acostumbraba a que todas las personas con quién tenía una relación siempre lo dejaban, o eran arpías, o morían por su culpa. Pegó su frente a las frías baldosas, pensando en que, _de verdad_, debía de dejar de estar buscando a alguien que lo amara. Estaba más que claro que eso no iba a suceder. Él había nacido para sufrir, no para ser amado.

Stiles se rascó la cabeza, y las manos luego le picaron al ver al, aparentemente fuerte, hombre melancólico frente a él, y, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo lo abrazó por la espalda, enterrando su cabeza en la hendidura de la columna vertebral, mojándose nuevamente.

- _Yo estaré aquí contigo._ - pensó Stiles, y Derek lo escuchó.

Ambos sabían qué el lobo lo había escuchado, mas ninguno dijo nada, aunque estaban sorprendidos en demasía.

㈅8 x ㈈5

Ya se habían ido del hotel hace una hora, prácticamente. Se encontraban ahora en un McDonal's cerca de la casa del hijo del sheriff, desayunando tranquilamente y en silencio, cuando de pronto el celular de Stiles comenzó a sonar con una canción muy pegajosa. _Scotty dosen't know_. Qué conveniente.

Stiles rió con las mejillas algo rojas, y Derek sólo escondió su sonrisa bajo una máscara de indiferencia.

El Stilinski le contestó.

- ¡Hola Scotty! - saludó alegre bebiendo de su refresco, porque sí, estaban desayunando a medio día, y su glorioso desayuno fue una gran hamburguesa con las papas risadas que tanto amaba, y de beber un buen vaso grande de _Coca-Cola_.

- _¡Stiles! Hasta que al fin me contestas, tío, ¿dónde demonios te has metido? Tú padre y yo te hemos llamado al celular desde esta mañana, y Malia no ha dejado de preguntar por tí. Está enfadada, para qué lo sepas, porque anoche no apareciste en la casa, ni la ayudaste a mantener el control en luna llena. Entre Liam, Kira y yo tuvimos qué cuidarla... Aunque más bien, Kira y yo, sabes que Liam aún no puede controlarse muy bien, aunque ya está mejorando bastante... Pero, fuera de eso, estábamos muy preocupados por ti y por Derek, ¿sabes dónde está él?_

Stiles realmente se sorprendió de que su amigo hablara tanto, sí que se había preocupado mucho, aunque Scott, el buen Scott, siempre se preocupaba por todos. Sonrió ante eso, robándole una papita risada a Derek, bajo la mirada algo divertida de éste. Stiles le sonrió con la boca llena, y Derek sacudió la cabeza.

Tragó la papa.

- Tranquilo Scotty, _my hot girl_, estoy, bueno, _estamos_ bien. Derek está aquí conmigo en el McDonals qué está cerca de mi casa... Ugh, gracias por acordarme qué tengo qué ver a mi padre, me va a castigar de porvida si no voy y le doy una explicación. - se mordió los labios distraídamente, limpiando un poco de comida que tenía en la boca con una servilleta. - Bueno Scott, _bebé_, te dejo, nos vemos en mi casa dentro de dos horas, trae a Malia y a los demás de la manada con ustedes. - cerró los ojos por un instante. - Tengo qué decir algo importante, y necesito que todos estén allí, especialmente tú, mi apoyo moral. Pero primero voy a ir a hablar con mi padre. - sintió la mirada penetrante de Derek sobre su persona, haciendo que abriera los ojos, le sonrió nervioso.

Esa mirada qué parecía desnudar su alma, lo ponía incómodo.

- _Vale hermano, nos vemos en tu casa en dos horas, suerte con lo de tu padre. _- y Scott colgó.

Stiles colocó su teléfono encima de la mesa y miró a Derek. El ojiverde ya había terminado de comer su hamburguesa, sus papas, y se había tomado su refresco. Ahora tenía la mirada perdida, junto con las manos puestas en los bolcillos del frente de su chaqueta de cuero. Se le veía serio, y algo melancólico. A Stiles le entristeció eso por alguna razón, y el lobo dándose de cuenta, lo miró. Sus ojos verdes fijos en él.

- Vámonos. Necesito ver a papá. - le dijo en un susurro bajo tomando las bandejas de ambos y desechando los embaces de cartón sobrantes de la comida. Se había levantado porque había sentido la necesidad de abrazar de nuevo a Derek, y eso no era parte de él.

¿Qué estaba cambiando dentro de sí? Desde que se despertó por la mañana, solamente tenía ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, y de decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Que él iba a estar con él. Y muchas más cursilerías que jamás había pensado antes. Ni tan siquiera con Lydia.

Luego de poner las bandejas en el lugar de arriba del bote de basura, y antes de poder girarse sintió una respiración cálida en la oreja, el olor qué no había podido dejar de respirar desde que se levantó por la mañana inundó su nariz con fuerza.

Pino, madera, testosterona, chocolate. El olor de _Derek_.

Una mano pasó por debajo de la suya y botó una servilleta hecha una bola arrugada.

- Se te había caído. - le habló Derek al oído con esa voz fuerte, ronca, masculina, qué sin quererlo hizo qué sus piernas temblaran y su pulso se acelerara al recordar lo de a penas unas horas atrás, además de la noche anterior.

El corazón le retumbó en el pecho.

- Gracias...

㈅8 x ㈈5

El viaje en el auto negro de Derek hasta la comisaría había sido corto y callado por ambas partes. Stiles estaba nervioso, y se revolvía los sesos pensando una buena excusa para decirle a su padre. No iba a contarle qué anoche había perdido _otro tipo_ de virginidad que no pensaba que iba a perder.

- Dile la verdad a medias. - sugirió Derek, intuyendo lo que estaba pensando el menor, quién lo miró con un signo de interrogación en la cara para que continuase. Derek resopló. - Nosotros, _primeramente_, estábamos deshaciéndonos de aquella criatura de las sombras, paseándonos por el bosque, ¿no? Pues dile eso, y él entenderá.

Se habían bajado del camaro y ya estaban frente a las puertas de la comisaría, así qué, no teniendo nada mejor en mente, asintió en dirección a Derek, entrando por las puertas de cristal, hasta la recepción en dónde estaba Parrish. Stiles sonrió ampliamente casi corriendo a donde él.

- ¡Parrish! - lo saludó el menor de los Stilinski.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco menos llamativa.

- Hola Stiles. Supongo que vienes a ver a tu padre, ¿no? A estado toda la mañana preguntando si tenía alguna llamada tuya, esta muy preocupado por tí, Stiles.

Derek se fue hasta una de las esquinas más alejadas del escritorio, se pegó a la pared, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, subió una pierna pegándola hacia atrás y miró fijamente el cuadro de enfrente, sin prestarle atención realmente, solo escuchando la conversación entre el _agente sobrenatural_, y Stiles. Oyendo cómo el corazón de éste último se aceleraba, al hablar con el rubio. También olió la leve excitación qué emanaba de su cuerpo. Nada comparada con la que el adolescente emanaba cuando estaba cerca suyo, pero aún así, había _algo _de excitación. Y ese _algo_ de excitación lo estaba poniendo de mal humor. Sus garras se enterraron en su carne cuando apretó los puños dentro de su chaqueta, mirando mal de reojo al rubio.

- Em, sí, es que anoche no pasé por casa, estuve con Derek cazando, ya sabes. - el chico le regaló una mirada nerviosa, haciendo gestos con las manos. - Cosas sobrenaturales.

Derek y su lobo interno sonrieron malignamente cuando el chico admitió que había estado con él, _toda _la noche. Imágenes mentales, que más bien eran recuerdos, de la espalda moteada de lunares, sudorosa, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, moviendo los omóplatos de forma sensual, inundaron su mente su mente. A sí mismo la voz lujuriosa del menor, volteándolo a ver con su sonrisa de Guason, y los ojos miel perdidos en el deseo, pidiéndole _más_ entre susurros pasionales y roncos.

Se imaginó la cara qué el rubio pondría al saberlo.

De nuevo frunció el ceño. ¿Porqué le importaba tanto qué el Stilinski le admitiera a ese _rubiecillo_ que toda la noche la había pasado con él? ¿Porqué _demonios_ quería qué Parrish supiera _todo_ lo que habían hecho?

Sí sabía la respuesta a eso, pero no quería admitirlo. No se sentía cómodo consigo mismo al hacerlo todavía. Era muy temprano para decirlo, a pesar de que llevaba un buen tiempo ocultándolo. Pero ahora que lo sabía con certeza...

La sonrisa se agrandó al oler un poco de celos en el policía cuando mencionó el nombre de _Derek_. Su nombre.

- Oh, bueno... - dijo algo más serio el rubio, posando su vista en unos papeles que tenía en la mano.

Stiles lo miró confundido, pero luego se encogió de hombros, sonriendo despreocupado.

- Am, ¿puedo hablar con papá ahora? No quiero que se preocupe más de lo que está, o le saldrán canas negras por pensar en mí. - rió ante su propio chiste malo, y Patrish sólo asintió con la misma seriedad.

- Claro, no está ocupado gran cosa en éstos momentos. Pasa. - le dijo con un gesto de manos hacia la puerta de cristal.

- Gracias, Jordan.

El menor de los Stiliski entró por la puerta de cristal directo hacia la oficina de su padre, caminó los pasillos hasta que vio a sheriff sentado leyendo un informe, le tocó el marco de la puerta, que estaba abierta de par en par. El hombre más mayor alzó la cabeza y miró directamente a su hijo, con sus ojos brillando de alivio.

Stiles atravesó la puerta con una sonrisa y se sentó frente a su padre.

- Hola papá. - saludó con la mano.

El sacudió la cabeza, mirando a su hijo de forma acusadora.

- Hola Stiles, se puede saber, ¿en dónde te has metido, niño? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación y algo de enfado. - He estado preocupándome por tí durante todo el día. - se cruzó de brazos, mirándole fijamente. - Y no contestabas tú teléfono. Ni una llamada Stiles, ni un texto. Me debes una buena explicación, si no quieres ser castigado.

Stiles se pasó la lengua por los labios, en un gesto inconsciente, recordando los besos de Derek. Decidió guardar eso en su mente, y prestarle la debida explicación a su padre.

- Estuve cazando a un monstruo de la oscuridad. Algo parecido a el cuco. Ya sabes, todo sombras, y humo. Tuvimos que utilizar polvos y cosas mágicas que nos había dado Deaton, hasta que luego de un par de horas logramos atraparlo. Así que estuve toda la noche con Derek.

Ya está, una verdad a medias, cómo había le dicho Derek. Bueno, en realidad era una verdad completa. Pero sin detalles. No le iba a decir a su padre que había tenido una ardua sección de sexo con el hombre de ojos verdes. Mucho menos qué le había gustado. Y tampoco qué se había embriagado. A su padre le daría un infarto, y él no quería eso. Amaba a su padre. Además el sheriff se podría resentir por ambas cosas, y era capaz de devolver los cargos contra el Hale, por ser una mala influencia para su hijo. Sonrió ante eso para sus adentros.

Su padre alzó las cejas, incrédulo, ignorando casi todo lo que había dicho su hijo.

- ¿El cuco? ¿En serio Stiles? - preguntó ya más calmado. - ¿Una criatura tan infantil cómo esa era lo qué estaba causando tantos accidentes?

Stiles sonrió.

- Sí, Derek y yo preguntamos lo mismo cuando Deaton nos explicó qué es cómo un alma en pena qué se siente solo, qué lo mataron en un accidente, el conductor que lo mató estaba dormido, por eso hace que los conductores no se duerman, y luego los asusta tanto que mueren de un infarto y chocan. Deaton luego nos dijo qué aún con su información consultáramos el bestiario y después de encontrar algunos aditamentos necesarios pala la batalla épica nos adentramos al frío bosque. Fue emocionante, papá, y escalofriante, en serio, Derek y yo corrimos por todo el bosque cómo una hora, en busca de la cueva más oscura y... - siguió contándole a su padre de la divertida, y terrorífica aventura qué había tenido, haciendo señas con las manos para explicarle mejor.

Mientras afuera, en la recepción, Derek permanecía con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, y los ojos cerrados, escuchando cada frase qué salía de la boca de Stiles, elogiándolos a ambos por el trabajo. Explicándole a su padre que el resto de la manada no había podido ir porque Scott debía vigilar a Liam, Kira se quedó para ayudarlo, Lyidia había ido de compras, y Malia estaba en su casa porque era luna llena. Derek suspiró algo cansado, pero aún así feliz en su interior. Aún su mente recordaba lo que había escuchado en la mente del de ojos miel.

Rió para sus adentros, algo malicioso.

Si Stiles supiera lo que eso significaba...

* * *

><p><strong>×DerekStilinski× note: <strong>¡Hola personas hermosas de FF! Aquí les traje otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que no les haya decepcionado D: *Nervios, nervios* De hecho, tengo el capítulo tres completo, y estoy escribiendo el capítulo cuatro. Pero **(IMPORTANTE)** _actualizaré los** martes**._ O sea qué solo actualizaré una vez a la semana, para editar 4 mil veces los caps, antes de ponerlos :D. Y quiero tener varios caps adelantados, porque si un día no puedo escribir, y puedo subir alguno que ya tengo hecho es mejor XD. Así les cumplo y no los dejo con la duda. Bueno, los amo. ¡Hasta el próximo cap!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Agradecimientos<strong>

**Reviews:** Kokoro Yana, thecurseofthemoon, IB Black, Cecy Black hathaway, Taisha StarkTaisho, Covah, Risana Ho, arie, anon, josetoro, y laura. (Gracias a todos, de verdad c': yo no creía que fueran a comentar tantos, como mucho dos o tres XD, pero realmente gracias por sus comentarios que me sacaron una sonrisa y hasta risas bobas XD. Los amo a todos).

**Favs:** Mis 10 favs :3 (Muchas gracias, :'D)

**Follows: **Mis 8 follows :D (¡Gracias, gracias!)

* * *

><p><em>¿Review?<em>

_:3_


	3. Olor

**©Jeff Davis, Teen Wolf©**

La historia es mía :D

* * *

><p><strong>El hijo del lobo<strong>

**By;**

**×DerekStilinski×**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Mareos fuertes, seguro era por la calor. Vómitos en intervalos irregulares en el día, su estómago estaba sensible, por ende él devolvía toda su comida. Cambios de humor constantes, la irritabilidad que le provocaba Derek, de eso estaba seguro. |Nada es lo qué parece. Luego de aquel encuentro sin motivo entre ambos, la vida cambia, y los atará de una forma un tanto bizarra. |- ¡Vaya fenómeno de la naturaleza! - exclamó con una sonrisa Deaton. Stiles lo miró con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué fenómeno? El de tez morena rió. - Bien, debo felicitarte Stiles, eres el primer hombre en el último siglo que queda embarazado de un lobo. -¡¿Qué?! | - Derek, tenemos qué hablar...

**Clasificación: **T+

**Género: **Romance/Drama/Comedia

**Pareja: **Derek/Stiles (Sterek)

**Pareja secundaria: **Scott & Liam

**Advertencias: **MPreg, alguno que otro lime, por ahora. Puede que me haya quedado un poco OoC, sorry D:

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

**Olor**

- Bueno, bueno. - interrumpió el mayor de los Stilinski a su hijo luego de unos minutos. - Me gustaría seguirte escuchando, pero tengo trabajo que hacer...

Cómo remarcando lo dicho por el sheriff, sonó la radio anunciando un robo a mano armada cerca de allí, en dónde se solicitaba su presencia. El contestó que iba para allá en unos momentos.

Miró a su callado hijo con hiperactividad, moviéndose en la silla, mirando el radio con ganas. Sonrió, ese era su hijo, interesado en todas las cosas peligrosas qué pasaban en Beacon Hills. Sobrenaturales o no.

- Ve a casa. - ordenó el mayor, parándose de su asiento.

Su hijo lo copió de un salto.

- Ah-ah. Quiero acompañarte papá. - dijo poniendo los ojos chicos, marcándolos con sus gruesas y largas pestañas, haciendo un puchero con sus labios hinchados, todo para conseguir lo qué quería.

El sheriff sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

- No, Stiles. Uno, hoy te vas a quedar en casa cómo castigo por no avisar tan siquiera tu paradero anoche, y dos... - el sheriff se rascó la nuca, nervioso. - No es por ofender, Stiles, pero necesitas una ducha y un cambio de ropa. - lo señaló. - Aún llevas la de ayer.

Y era cierto. Llevaba la misma camisa negra, con la misma camisa roja de cuadros, los mismos vaqueros, y la misma ropa interior. Se olió el hombro, confirmando qué, a pesar de haberse bañado recientemente, la ropa apestaba a sudor, a bosque, y levemente a podrido, esto último gracias a la putrefacta criatura qué le había escupido encima. La cara pálida de Stiles se tornó roja, haciendo qué sus lunares se vieran más.

- Em, sí, creo qué es buena idea lo de ir a casa. - dijo nervioso y tartamudo. Estaba avergonzado.

Su padre rió y ambos salieron a la recepción en dónde Derek aún aguardaba por el muchacho. Tenía cara seria, y parecía un modelo de revista en esa pose de chico malo. A Stiles se le aceleró el corazón al verlo, y se tuvo que aguantar en su lugar para no salir corriendo y brincarle encima al hombre lobo, para abrazarlo y besarlo cómo si la vida dependiera de ello. Se volvió a morder los labios, con hambre de los de Derek.

Cuando el de ojos verdes lo miró con fijeza, sintió sus piernas temblar, y la excitación corrió por cada poro de su cuerpo, de una forma muy intensa. Pudo jurar que vió los ojos del ex-alfa dilatarse, hasta casi ponerse azules. Sonrió un poco para sí mismo. Tal vez él no era el único que deseara al otro.

Bajó la cabeza avergonzado, pero en un acto lobuno de sumisión, cómo reconociendo a el otro que le pertenecía. Fue algo inconsciente. Derek reprimió un gruñido satisfecho acercándose a dónde estaban Stiles, y el sheriff, quién lo saludó con una sonrisa qué le arrugaba los ojos.

- Hola, muchacho. Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo. Me dijo qué le salvaste la vida como tres veces anoche.

- Buenas tardes . - saludó cordial, luego se estrecharon las manos. - No es nada, sheriff, su hijo también me salva a mí de vez en cuando. Es algo mutuo. Tiene un hijo fuerte.

John sonrió con orgullo, y le revolcó el cabello a su hijo.

- Ese es mi hijo.

Stiles sonrió ampliamente, con el corazón bombeando orgulloso ante lo dicho por Derek. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura al lobo, ya que el otro era un poco más alto que él, y no quería hacer mucho esfuerzo en alzar el brazo, alzó levemente la cabeza para mirar a Derek a los ojos, con energía traviesa reflejada en los suyos.

- Gracias por admitirlo, _babe_.

En respuesta, Derek le sonrió de medio lado, de forma cómplice, sólo para que el Stilinski menor la viera.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir... - miró al chico de recepción. - ¡Ey, Parrish! - el rubio le miró con ojos grandes, interrogativos. - Ven conmigo, hay un asalto a mano armada y puede que necesite tu poder de conversación por si hay rehenes envueltos. Que Julian se encargue de recepción.

Un chico bajito, latino, con cara alegre empujó a Patrish fuera de su escritorio.

- Vamos, _hermano_, déjame hacer algo útil a mí. Ya estaba cansado de solo llenar formularios allá atrás. Ahora puedo hacer un poco de vida social mientras tú te diviertes de lo lindo con el sheriff. - sonrió Julian. - ¡Ey, no me miren así! ¡Vallan a hacer un trío con el criminal! ¡Anda! Y, sheriff... - el nombrado miró a su compañero con una ceja alzada. - Si se desnuda y hace porno en vía pública, mándeme una foto, o un vídeo preferiblemente, quiero ver todo ese buen que tiene cuerpo en acción. - y le giñó un ojo para que supiera qué estaba bromeando.

Todos sacudieron la cabeza con diversión, -excepto el sheriff quién estaba rojo de la vergüenza-, mientras que las carcajadas de Stiles inundaron todo el lugar, aún cuando su cara estaba escondida en el pecho de Derek.

㈅8 x ㈈5

- Vamos a tu casa, ¿cierto? - preguntó el de barba, apretando el volante, y con la mandíbula tensa.

Estaba siendo un viaje difícil.

Tuvo un sentimiento de _deja-vú_ al oler el deseo puro en el Stilinski, quién no dejaba de mirarlo con sus ojos caramelo dilatados casi en su totalidad, mordiéndose el labio inferior, apretando sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo, por las costillas.

- Sí - contestó el Stikinski, cuando casi llegaban a su destino. - Estoy castigado por lo que queda de día, y tengo que bañarme, otra vez. - chasqueó la lengua algo fastidiado.

Derek luchó por no pensar en el Stilinski mojado de pies a cabeza, pero su mente lo transportó a esa mañana, cuando se habían duchado juntos, pero sin hacer nada. Su respiración se aceleró, apretó más el volante de su preciado camaro, incómodo porque _cierta parte_ de su cuerpo se apretaba contra sus pantalones.

El Stilinski se dio cuenta de ello, y sonrió, aún mordiendo su labio, mirando por la ventana cómo las casas se le hacían familiares, hasta que el ojiverde aparcó frente a la suya.

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, y abrió la puerta. Tenía un pie fuera del camaro cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Miró al Hale.

- Derek, ¿cuanto falta para que Scott llegue con la manada? - preguntó de forma inocente.

El lobo lo miró por unos segundos, luego paró su vista por el reloj del radio del camaro. Hizo un pequeño cálculo mental.

- Poco más de una hora. - respondió con sequedad. Estaba ansioso de qué el Stilinski saliera de su auto para poder ir a su departamento y desahogarse las ganas en el baño, llenándose la cabeza de imágenes sobre el Stilinski, y sus gemidos carnosos.

Stiles se pasó la lengua por los labios y Derek apretó los suyos. Le estaba costando horrores no follarse allí mismo a el hijo del sheriff y éste que no salía de su auto, mientras que destilaba deseo por todos sus poros.

- _Quédate. Te necesito aquí_. - intentó con lo de la mañana, pensando si Derek podía oírlo.

Y de nuevo pudo sentir que sí, Derek lo había oído.

- Stiles... No pienso que sea buena idea. - dijo con la mandíbula tan apretada que parecía que sus dientes se iban a romper.

El de lunares sólo sonrió de forma malvada.

㈅8 x ㈈5

Se besaban. Stiles sintió cómo su espalda chocaba contra la pared de baldosas de la ducha. El chorro de agua corría por sus cuerpos, pero, lejos de quitarle pasión al momento eso los encendía más. Las piernas de Stiles se ciñeron con fuerza contra las afiladas y escurridas caderas de Derek, mientras sus labios se separaban para que el moreno le clavara levemente los dientes en el cuello, en una mordida inofensiva, pero sensual qué lo hizo aullar de placer.

Sí aulló, cómo un lobo, y a eso Derek le puso más, agitando sus caderas con desespero, con furia. Enterrando sus garras en las nalgas ajenas, lamiendo cada lunar a su alcance. Sintiendo cómo las uñas del Stilinski le arañaban la espalda con fuerza. Minutos después, con una agitación casi monstruosa, se corrieron.

Stiles puso la cara en el cuello de Derek, sintiendo la barba raspando su mejilla. Lo abrazó, y luego sacó su cabeza para que ambos se mirasen a los ojos.

- Hablaré con Malia, terminaré con esto. Ella se merece a alguien mejor que yo, que parezco una loba en celo contigo. - dijo aún respirando agitado, poniendo sus pies en el suelo. - No sé lo qué me pasa Derek. - el moreno lo abrazó, y él se dejó hacer, acostando su cabeza en el pecho de Derek, escuchando los tranquilos ''bit's'' de éste. - Pero desde ésta mañana cuando hablamos en la, bueno, la _otra_ ducha, solo quiero abrazarte, besarte hasta quedarme sin aire... Y lo qué voy a decir a continuación quita el romanticismo a lo primero pero es cierto. También quiero que me folles cómo un animal, qué me marques como tuyo, y que te quedes conmigo después de eso. - Stiles frunció el ceño un poco. - Y volví a lo romántico pero es la verdad. - chasqueó la lengua. - _Diablos_. - susurró bajito.

No se atrevía a mirar el rostro de Derek, no quería ver el rechazo en sus facciones. Él sólo era un adolescente hormonal, y, a su pesar, romántico. Claro que Derek le rechazaría, y se iría corriendo. ¿Qué oportunidad tenía él con alguien cómo Derek?

Un beso en la frente por parte del ojiverde lo hizo suspirar.

- Hablaremos más tarde Stiles, falta menos de media hora para que llegue la manada. Tenemos que asearnos. - le dijo acariciando la cara del Stilinski con suavidad.

Stiles asintió, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

㈅8 x ㈈5

Ahora, después de ducharse, y ponerse ropa, estaban en la sala sentados en uno de los sofás grandes. Derek vestía una camisa negra de Stiles, qué al chico le quedaba cómo pijama, pero que a él le quedaba perfecta, también tenía unos pantalones negros, pero éstos de su propiedad, ya que había dejado algo de ropa en casa de Stiles cuando lo estaba buscando la policía. Stiles tenía una camiseta blanca de manga corta, unos pantalones piyama a cuadros, a pesar de ser sólo media tarde, y tenía un abrigo rojo, con la capucha subida, ya que tenía algo de frío.

Ambos hombres estaban descalzos, y hablaban de cualquier tema para distraer a Stiles de lo que se les avecinaba.

Estaban recordado una de las películas de _Star Wars_ cuanto tocaron el timbre, y la voz de Scott llamando a la puerta, seguido del resto de sus amigos que charlaban entre sí.

El corazón de Stiles se paró por un segundo, pero Derek le apretó la mano para tranquilizarlo. El de lunares olió su hombro, comprobando que efectivamente el olor de Derek en su piel era intenso. Respiró hondo y se fue a abrir la puerta, con Derek aún sentado en el sofá.

- ¡Hola chicos! - saludó con efusividad característica de él, viendo a Scott sonreirle, a Kira saludarlo con la mano, al igual que Liam -este último más tímido-, Lydia le sonrió y también le saludó con la mano, y detrás de todos estaba Malia, con el ceño fruncido, y la nariz arrugada.

Mierda.

- Pasen, no se queden afuera, luego mando a pedir pizza. Pero ahora necesitamos, Derek y yo, contarles algo que ocurrió anoche. - dijo, tragando saliva. - Y no tiene nada que ver con el que estábamos cazado al cuco.

Todos pasaron intrigados a la sala. Ninguno de los lobos, ni la kitsune, ni la banshee, había reparado en el olor de Stiles, solamente Malia lo había hecho. Y se lo hizo saber a Stilies por medio de su mirada, que era entre enojada, y dolida.

El humano se sintió una mierda.

Todos tomaron asiento en su sala, y él se sentó en el único lugar vacío que quedaba. A un lado de Derek, y al otro de Scott. Ambos se miraron, Stiles nervioso y Derek confiado. El Stilinski miró fijamente a los demás, especialmente a los lobos.

- ¿No...? - tragó saliva. - ¿No huelen algo diferente entre nosotros?

Todos se miraron frunciendo el ceño, entonces Scott lo olió primero qué los demás cuando Stiles se rascó uno de sus brazos nervioso. Haciendo que el aroma se hiciera más intenso.

- Oh... Dios. - miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par a su mejor amigo, quién se miraba las manos, nervioso, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo. - Tú y... No puede ser.

Liam se acercó un poco y olisqueó el aire, volvió a fruncir el ceño.

- Sí, huelen raro, pero no entiendo porqué. - sus grandes ojos azules estaban confundidos.

Malia gruñó fiera.

La kitsune y la banshee se cruzaron de brazos.

- ¿Alguien sería tan amable de decirnos qué demonios pasa? - gruñó Lydia.

Malia volvió a gruñir, mirando mal a Derek.

- Stiles y yo nos acostamos. - contestó con simpleza el ojiverde, mirando fijamente a Malia, quién quería caerle encima a patadas. Luego miró a Liam. - Y lo que hueles es la esencia de Stiles sobre mí, y la mía sobre la de Stiles. Ambos nos _marcamos_ mutuamente. - explicó.

Stiles tenía qué admitirlo, a veces a Derek se le salía la _ternura _animal, y el _buen_ tacto predador diciendo las cosas.

Scott salió del shock, cuando Liam entró en el suyo propio, ruborizándose hasta las orejas al entender lo que estaba pasando, murmurando palabras incoherentes por lo bajo. Lydia y Kira no podían hablar, se habían quedado heladas. Scott gruñó molesto, poniendo la mirada alfa sobre Derek. Sus hombros estaban tensos, sus labios fruncidos en una mueca amenazante qué mostraba en exhibición sus caninos ya alargados y gruesos.

- Serás hijo de..

Pero fue interrumpido. El sonido lastimero de Malia hizo que Stiles fuera hasta donde ella, tomándola del brazo suavemente. Scott se había callado, pero miraba mal al moreno, con la mandíbula tensa, las garras deseando la sangre del Hale escurrir entre ellas.

- Ven, tenemos qué hablar. - dijo Stiles a Malia, colocándose unas pantuflas, tomó las llaves de su Jeep, caminando hacia la puerta con la coyote, bajo la atenta mirada de Derek. - Vamos a comprar pizza, volvemos en un rato. No se peleen.

Cerró la puerta de la casa, escuchando las voces de Scott, algo alterado, peleandole a Derek.

Cuando se montaron en el Jeep, Stiles le mandó un mensaje a su mejor amigo.

**- **_**Scott, deja de insultar a Derek, yo he sido el que ha empezado. No él. Así que déjalo en paz, hermano. Si me entero de qué le has echado de mi casa, cuando llegue, en serio, me enojaré mucho, y no te hablaré por un buen tiempo, y sabes que lo puedo hacer.*Stiles**_

Scott miró el mensaje de Stiles, y resopló, cruzándose de brazos, él sabía que el humano hiperactivo no podría dejar de hablarle, pero, si decía la verdad, y él había provocado que ellos hicieran... las cosas que hicieron, bueno, al menos tendría que dejar de insultar a el Hale mayor. Se pasó la mano por la cara y miró mal al lobo de barba.

- Tienes suerte de que Stiles te haya defendido, Derek. Por él no te insultaré más. - y cruzó la habitación para sentarse al lado de Liam, quién aún estaba colorado.

Mientras, Kira y Lydia se sentían mal por Malia, y estaban enojadas con ellas mismas, porque se habían imaginado algunas cosas que el humano y el lobo pudieron haber hecho en la cama. Tenían mucha imaginación. Lydia se pasó la mano por el cabello, mientas Kira se rascaba la barbilla, ruborizada, ambas pensando y queriendo que todo saliera bien entre Stiles, y Malia.

Las chicas miraron de reojo al serio Derek en el otro sofá de la habitación, sin sospechar que éste se estaba regocijando por dentro ante lo dicho por Scott. Que Stiles lo defendiera era algo que le gustaba del chico, aunque no lo admitiera, las acciones del chico con TDAH le estaban curando de a poco su muy maltratado corazón.

㈅8 x ㈈5

Stiles estacionó el Jeep en una carretera algo solitaria. Miró a Malia, quién miraba por la ventana con las lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos. El Stilinski se apuñaló mentalmente por hacerla pasar por eso. Ella no se merecía lo que había hecho, había sido un idiota, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y, aunque pudiera, no cambiaría nada de lo que había pasado, y se odió por eso.

Estiró una de sus manos, para tratar de secar el fluido salado qué escurría por sus ojos, pero la coyote la apartó de un manotazo.

- No me toques Stiles. - dijo con brusquedad, frunciendo el ceño, mirando al hijo del sheriff con furia y dolor.

Eso a Stiles le rompió el corazón. Se insultaba mentalmente por dañarla. Él la quería, pero... Estúpido pero que siempre está allí.

Pero algo dentro de él lo atraía hacia el moreno. Hacia el ex-alfa. Quería aliviar el dolor del chico, ese que lo atormentaba siempre. Lo malo era qué tenía que dañarla a ella en el proceso. Por que siempre que dos personas fueran felices, una tercera tenía que sufrir.

- Malia... - comenzó, y ella esperó con la frente en alto, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Stilinski suspiró, rascándose la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio, que aún estaba hinchado por los intensos besos de Derek en la ducha. - Yo... Lamento, con toda mi alma...

Pero la chica no lo dejó terminar. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó para besarlo con furia, con dolor. Stiles sintió una furia ajena recorrerle las entrañas, y el rechazo que su cuerpo quería expresar hacia Malia. Se forzó a sí mismo a no hacerlo, no dañarla más de lo que ya debía estar.

El beso duró unos pocos segundos antes de que Malia los volviera a separar con la misma brusquedad.

- Éste fue nuestro último beso. Nos separamos Stiles. - le dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa, volviendo a abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. - Ahora, vallamos por la pizza. Me muero de hambre y me tienes que compensar por dejar que mi _primo_ se metiera en tus pantalones. - miró de arriba hacia abajo. - Aunque no lo culpo Stiles, ¿cómo dicen las personas humanas? ¡Ah, sí! Ya me acordé. - miró con malicia a el de lunares. - _Eres violable Stiles. _- sus ojos se colocaron del azul resplandeciente.

Y ante eso, el de lunares por todo el cuerpo se puso rojo como tomate.

- No digas esas cosas Malia... - dijo apenado, pero con una sonrisa.

Era extraño que lo alagaran, y se sentía bien.

Sintió la risa maliciosa de Malia cuando puso en marcha el Jeep en dirección a la pizzería.

- ¿Porqué te ríes de esa forma? - preguntó alzando la ceja.

Malia amplió la sonrisa de autosuficiencia qué tenía en la cara.

- Estoy haciendo fiesta en mi cabeza porque yo te hice mío antes que mi ''querido'' primo.

Y Stiles casi se desmaya de la vergüenza.

㈅8 x ㈈5

Llegaron a la casa con tres pizzas grandes en las manos. Cuando se fijó en que el flamante camaro negro de Derek no estaba quiso golpear a Scott con todas sus fuerzas, aunque se rompiera todo el brazo en el proceso en diminutas partes. Anque, en venganza, usaría a Scott como esclavo por ello.

Malia y él entraron a la sala y pusieron las pizzas en la mesa del medio, junto con los refrescos. La chica se fue a hablar con la kitsune, y la banshee quienes, nada más al verla, la abrazaron, era una suerte que Lydia y Malia ya se llevaran mejor. Miró a Scott quién charlaba animosamente con Liam, explicándole algunas cosas qué aún no sabía hacer sobre su lincantropía. Lo llamó con los ojos y haciéndole señales exageradas con las manos, para qué lo acompañara a la cocina en busca de los vasos desechables qué estaban en una estantería que él no alcanzaba.

Scott se disculpó con Liam y fue a la cocina con Stilinski.

- No me importa qué todos me escuchen, pero pensé que te había dicho qué no echaras a Derek, Scott. - Stiles tenía el ceño fruncido, y olía a enojo, uno muy grande. Uno qué abofeteó al hijo de la enfermera en la cara.

Scott reconoció ese enojo, era cómo el que él había sentido en el pasado cada vez que alguien hacía algo en contra de Allison.

Scott sacudió la cabeza, abriendo unos gabinetes altos que contenían los vasos desechables, tomándolos por el Stilinski mientras éste sacaba el hielo de la nevera, y los echaba en los vasos qué iba colocando en la mesa.

- Yo no lo eché, él se fue solito, estaba enojado, y antes qué digas nada, no fue por mi culpa. No le dirigí la palabra luego de tu mensaje, Stiles.

Y el de ojos miel se mordió los labios, casi doliéndole que Derek se hubiese ido sin esperarlo.

- Como sea... Vayamos a comer pizza. - dijo sin ganas, tomando los vasos en la mano dirigiéndose a la sala.

㈅8 x ㈈5

Cuando todos sus amigos se fueron, Stiles subió a su habitación, estaba agotado. Se tiró en la cama, y miró su celular, el cual tenía en la mano. Buscó el nombre de Derek en sus contactos y le envió un mensaje.

_**-Te fuiste. No me esperaste, pensé que íbamos a hablar.*Stiles**_

Envió el mensaje y estuvo un tiempo esperando la respuesta.

Respuesta que no llegó, así qué se quedó dormido con el celular a un costado de su cuello. Un peso extra en la cama lo despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con un Derek que tenía una mirada enfadada en sus facciones, sus músculos estaban tensos, y los tendones se le notaban marcados. Tenía las manos a cada costado de la cabeza de Stiles, y sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera del mismo. Los ojos le brillaban con tono azul.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó el de ojos miel, con la voz rasposa por el sueño.

Derek le arañó -sin perforar la piel- con sus garras los labios.

- Ella te besó.

Stiles supo que Derek estaba celoso, así que le hizo un hueco entre sus piernas para qué se acomodara entre ellas. Puso sus manos en el fuerte cuello del lobo. Ahora entendía la furia que había sentido cuando Malia lo besó. Era de Derek, no de él, al igual que el rechazo.

Lo miró a través de sus largas y pobladas pestañas, sonriendo.

- Ella terminó conmigo luego de besarme.

Y eso bastó para que Derek le devorara la boca con sus labios. No se dijeron nada, no _había_ necesidad de hablar nada. Con ese beso quedó todo aclarado. De ahora en adelante serían Derek y Stiles. Desde ese momento se pertenecían mutuamente.

Derek se movió sobre Stiles, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, saboreando con gula los labios del niño con problemas de hiperactividad. El menor tiró hacia arriba la camisa negra de Derek separando sus labios un instante. La superluna los bañó en ese momento. Las pupilas del humano se dilataron al cien porciento. Los ojos de Derek brillaron azules.

Pudo oler, de nuevo, la excitación del menor, el deseo, la lujuria, la pasión, la necesidad, las ganas de él, y había algo más intenso, que hacía que el resto de las emociones se encendieran aún más, pero qué no sabía de qué se trataba, pues era algo que con sus otras parejas jamás había olido. Tantos aromas lo estaban volviendo loco. Enterró las uñas en la almohada de Stiles, conteniéndose.

- ¿No estás cansado? Deberías dormir. - dijo el Hale, sin sentirlo realmente, sólo por cortesía.

Presionó con su hombría la del Stilinski, haciendo círculos contra ella.

Stiles rió travieso y excitado.

- Oh, por favor Derek, mañana es domingo, tengo todo el día para dormir. - se hizo hasta arriba, lamiendo la sensible oreja del lobo, haciendo que se pusiera levemente puntiaguda, cosa qué le gustó al de lunares. - Por consecuencia tengo toda la noche para follar...

Derek no lo pensó más, comenzó a estimular al Stilinski, rasgandole la piyama, besándolo con intensidad.

Y esa noche el Hale se encargó de marcar al hijo del sheriff más de una vez, dejando el olor de ambos regado entre las sábanas, y la habitación.

- _Soy tuyo Derek..._

Al siguiente día Stiles se despertó tarde, abrazado al Hale. Y no pudo ser más feliz por ello. Aunque se recriminara su bipolaridad.

Podría acostumbrarse a despertar abrazado a ese sour wolf irritante...

* * *

><p><strong>×DerekStilinski× Note: <strong>¡Hola gente bella! ¡Bueno aquí va otro cap más, lamento si se les haya hecho aburrido o su las acciones de los personajes estén herradas D: ... Pero, quiero decir que el cap que viene ya comienza la trama del fic cómo tal. Básicamente estos tres capítulos son cómo de introducción a la historia (?). Algo así XD. Bueno, quiero informar que el capítulo 4 no está listo todavía, lo cual me tiene frustrada, así que _**no sé si la semana que viene pueda subir el cap martes o**** miércoles.**_ Todo depende si lo logro terminar a tiempo para editarlo (porque el cap que viene es más largo que éste), o si no puedo. Y esta semana tengo mucha taré pendiente, así que no se D: Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado. De nuevo, gracias por todos sus Reviews que me ayudan a mejorar n.n, y hoy no puedo poner los nombres por que estoy corta de tiempo. :S Pero quiero que sepan que los amo mucho, a todos mis lectores, dejen sus Rewiews o sólo lean el fic, de verdad, muchas gracias. Los adoro, besos, adiós.

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews?<em>


	4. Noticias, noticias

**©Jeff Davis, Teen Wolf©**

_La historia es mía :D_

* * *

><p><strong>El hijo del lobo<strong>

**By;**

**×DerekStilinski×**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Mareos fuertes, seguro era por la calor. Vómitos en intervalos irregulares en el día, su estómago estaba sensible, por ende él devolvía toda su comida. Cambios de humor constantes, la irritabilidad que le provocaba Derek, de eso estaba seguro. |Nada es lo qué parece. Luego de aquel encuentro sin motivo entre ambos, la vida cambia, y los atará de una forma un tanto bizarra. |- ¡Vaya fenómeno de la naturaleza! - exclamó con una sonrisa Deaton. Stiles lo miró con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué fenómeno? El de tez morena rió. - Bien, debo felicitarte Stiles, eres el primer hombre en el último siglo que queda embarazado de un lobo. -¡¿Qué?! | - Derek, tenemos qué hablar...

**Clasificación:** T+

**Género:** Romance/Drama/Comedia

**Pareja:** Derek/Stiles (Sterek)

**Pareja secundaria:** Scott & Liam

**Advertencias:** MPreg, alguno que otro lime, por ahora. Puede que me haya quedado un poco OoC, sorry D:

* * *

><p><strong>×DerekStilinski× Note:<strong> Disculpen, enserio, la tardanza de un mes. ¡Un mes! Lo siento, realmente, pero la escuela me ha tenido esclavizada DX. Muchos proyectos, física, inglés... DX Y, para colmo, no sabía como terminar el cap que ya tenía empezado. Realmente, disculpen todo el tiempo que ha pasado, y e intentado compensar con un buen capítulo, que iba a ser más largo, pero la imaginación, e inspiración se me fueron de parranda. »n« Espero, de todo corazón, que no les resulte aburrido, ni tedioso, y que se entienda del todo. ¡Los amo! Gracias por sus coments, favoritos, follows, :D. Realmente muchas gracias. :3  
>Los adoro, chicas y chicos que leen mi fic :3<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Dedicado a todas las personas que esperaron mi actualización<em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

**Noticias, noticias**

_Dos meses __después_

Mal. Se sentía mal. Tenía vómitos, mareos, y cambios de humor horribles que podían compararse cuando una loba estaba en sus días del mes. Eso le había dicho Derek esa misma tarde. Estúpido novio el que tenía. Por eso le había cerrado la ventana esa noche. Él, Stiles, podía explicar lo que sucedía perfectamente, sin tener que compararse con una chica ni alguna otra cosa similar.

Los mareos fuertes, seguro eran por la calor. Últimamente en Beacon Hills no se podía mover un dedo sin que sudaras, lo cual era asqueroso, por ende el sol estaba muy brillante, y caliente para morir. Los vómitos en intervalos irregulares en el día, su estómago estaba sensible, por ende él devolvía toda su comida, a veces le pasaba. Los cambios de humor constantes, la irritabilidad que le provocaba Derek, de eso estaba seguro, porque a veces el lobo le hacía querer comerlo a besos -ugh, sí, aunque suene muy estúpidamente cursi-, a los cinco minutos quería golpearlo, caerle a patadas... Y luego quería que lo montara hasta el amanecer. Claro, y cuando lo hacía, él, Stiles, le recriminaba porque le dolía su retaguardia, y le decía qué no lo tocaría más nunca por ese echo. Claro, cómo si eso fuera posible, jé. Ni él mismo se entendía, y eso le frustraba, hasta hacerlo llorar, lo cual hacía que Derek, el a veces_ paciente _Derek, le reconfortara, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Eso le gustaba. Cada vez que Derek lo abrazaba se sentía protegido, querido y... -Rubor. Nivel. Extremo.- Cachondo.

Y más cuando había luna llena, eso sin razón alguna. Y todavía se preguntaba, aunque el sour wolf y él fueran discretos durante el día o cuando estaban frente a alguien (para no causarle problemas a Derek, por él ser todavía menor de edad, no porqué se avergonzaran de lo que eran), cómo es que su padre no se había enterado de su relación con Derek -por suerte sabía que él y Malia no eran nada ya-, ni escuchaba el escándalo que su hijo montaba mientras las caderas de el Hale chocaban con fuerza contra las suyas algunas noches en su cuarto. Y sí, lo habían echo a veces de forma suave, lenta, pero sólo eran en ocasciones especiales, cuando los dos estaban, uno, o deprimidos, dos, o muy románticos, o tres, con falta de afecto. La cuarta era una combinación de las anteriores.

Pero aún así el hijo del sheriff se sorprendía de la inocencia de su padre cuando le decía que iba a dormir con Scott... Y se iba al apartamento de Derek a pasar la noche. Dónde hablaban, o se quedaban dormidos uno en sima del otro-lo cual era tierno, según él, vergonzoso, según la propia opinión de Derek-, en las otras investigaban algún caso de alguna criatura que había aparecido, o veían alguna película, o Stiles le hacía la cena a Derek (porque después éste terminaba comiendo porquerías que le podían hacer daño, y _no_ a Stiles no le importaba qué el Hale no se enfermara por su sitema inmunológico avanzado, Derek tenía que comer bien, punto), el mayor le ayudaba con sus ejercicios de Química, esos que el profesor Harris hacía_ especialmente_ para él, el resto de la noche sólo lo hacían durante un par de horas, para luego dormir abrazados. A Stiles le gustaba eso, despertar en los brazos del moreno y verlo dormir sin preocupaciones. Le gustaba poder acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar y ver cómo el lobo, manso por el sueño profundo, dibujaba una casta sonrisa en los labios y reafirmaba el agarre en su cintura. El lobo era tierno, y le gustaba complacerlo, aunque fuera de forma inconsciente. Él lo sabía.

Derek le complacía en todo, a veces intentando ocultarlo con un monólogo corto, amenazante de preferencia, o un diálogo sarcástico. Pero aún así Stiles sabía que era su forma de demostrar que lo quería y que no quería perderlo. Él podía ver a través de esos ojos verdes el dolor que había sufrido en el pasado, y qué por eso tenía miedo a ser dañado de nuevo. Por eso aún Derek no se abría del todo con él. No compartía muchas cosas, dejaba que fuera él, Stiles, el que hablara, porque, sabía, nadie se había sentado con él, con el frágil Derek -porque era frágil-, para escuchar lo que tenía qué decir.

Y lo primero que pensaban era que Derek Hale era malo, frío, egocéntrico y sin corazón.

Stiles se culpaba a sí mismo, él también había pensado eso de Derek en un principio. Pero ahora ya no, ahora sólo era su sour wolf, pero nada más. Sabía que toda la personalidad del Hale, había sido provocada por los golpes duros y fuertes que le había dado la vida.

El hijo del sheriff suspiró, se descruzó de brazos, fue hasta la ventana y la abrió hasta arriba, completa, e incluso corrió las cortinas marrones a un lado -qué había instalado por si algún curioso miraba por su ventana y veía a Derek en su cuarto-, era una clara invitación para qué pasara a su habitación. Él no podía quedarse sin verlo, sin pelear con ese amargado, sin besarlo, sin bromear con él, o a costa de él... Simplemente ya estaba acostumbrado a tenerle cerca. Tal vez demasiado.

Stiles volvió a suspirar, se tiró en la cama boca abajo esperando a que el moreno llegara para preparar la comida y cenar con él, porque su padre había tomado el doble turno esa noche y no llegaría hasta el otro día, bien entrada la madrugada. Se mordió una sonrisa al sentir los labios de Derek deslisarse suavemente por su mejilla, en una clara disculpa silenciosa por lo que le había dicho esa tarde. Stiles se volteó y lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo, lo abrazó por el cuello, y lo besó.

Sus labios se encontraron en una dulce caricia, chocaban lentamente, sin prisas, degustando el sabor del otro. Derek los hizo girar un poco, para que ambos pudieran besarse más cómodamente, uno frente al otro. Pasó una de sus grandes manos por la tierna mejilla blanca, disfrutando del tacto suave que lo recibía, y se calentaba con un adorable rubor. Su otra mano fue hasta la delgada cintura, para poder acercarlo más. Las manos de Stiles jugaban con su cabello negro, sintiendo lo sedoso que era. Una de sus piernas se cerró entorno a la cadera del ojiverde, no en un acto sexual, si no mas bien cómo un abrazo con brazos y piernas.

Estuvieron besándose de esa forma por varios minutos, hasta qué él estómago de Stiles rugió de forma fiera, cómo si tuviera un león enjaulado allí dentro.

Se rieron sin separarse.

- Ven, Stiles, vayamos a la cocina.

㈅8 x ㈈5

Stiles había hecho pollo a la BBQ, nada más. Simplemente se le había antojado comer un pollo grasiento, con salsa BBQ, así qué siguió sus instintos y cocinó una bandeja completa de pollo, para él, para Derek y para su padre. Sirvió una buena porción en los platos, así cómo sacó los dos vasos más grandes que había en la alacena y sirvió una gran cantidad de espumosa _Coca-Cola_ de vainilla en ambos. Derek le había ayudado a poner la mesa.

Se sentaron en ella. Stiles en un extremo, y el Hale a su costado izquierdo.

- ¡Que aproveche! - casi gritó Stiles, excitado, queriendo ya comenzar a comer.

- Igual. - contestó el Hale, algo entretenido con el menor, quién ya había tomado un muslo de pollo entre sus manos, y lo había comenzado a devorar sin miramientos, embarrando todos sus dedos con la salsa, así mismo pasó con las mejillas.

Derek tomó su tenedor y cuchillo, comenzando a picar el alimento en diminutas porciones, para luego adentrar bocados pequeños en su boca, tal y cómo su madre le había enseñado.

Una sonrisa se amplió por su cara al ver cómo el chico ya iba por su tercer pollo, chupando el hueso cuando se acababa la carne. Luego cogió el vaso de soda y bebió un largo trago, dejandolo a un lado, tomando otro pollo entre sus manos, uno que contenía mucha salsa, así qué cuando lo mordió, se manchó la boca de tal forma que tenía la sonrisa de Guason hecha en BBQ. Derek escondió una risa con una tos falsa al verlo.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Stiles, con los labios fruncidos en una trompa, y un pedazo de pollo saliéndole por el hueco entre ellos.

Derek lo miró con malicia.

- Me preguntaba qué diría tu padre al verte comer con tanto esmero un pedazo de carne que no tiene nada de saludable. - se burlo, sabiendo lo sensible que era Stiles con respecto a la comida, según él, lo mejor era una ensalada sin nada de aderezo, aunque luego se contradecía cuando compraba papas risadas en cantidad, y una lata de gaseosa. - Podría llamar al sheriff y decirle...

Stiles frunció el ceño, apuntó con el hueso a Derek, haciendo qué, por el movimiento brusco, varias gotas de la salsa golpearan la mesa.

- Tú no le vas a decir nada a mi padre, señor Hale. - hablaba con la boca llena, las mejillas embarradas de salsa, y un poco de saliva, lo que hacía que el moreno no supiera si reir, o poner una mueca de asco por la vista que le ofrecía el otro. Optó por sacudir la cabeza. - A demás, le hice pollo para él, así que no me puede regañar. - le sacó la lengua triunfante. - Ahora déjame comer en paz mi adorada comida, manjar de los dioses griegos... Mmmhhh.

Derek le cortó su monólogo, lo tomó de la camisa y estampó sus labios contra los del Stilinski, quién dejó de pelear para besarlo también.

Stiles le echó una mirada a el Hale cuando se separaron. Una sonora carcajada retumbó en la cocina.

- ¡Tienes salsa en la barba sour wolf! - informó y continuó riendo, tapándose la boca con las mano, achicando los ojos por el ataque de risa.

El de barba lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

㈅8 x ㈈5

Stiles se había tenido que ir esa mañana -saltándose las clases del día- directo hacia la veterinaria de Deaton, donde Scott lo había citado. Entró corriendo a la veterinaria excitado por un nuevo caso, luego de lo de Kate y Peter, y lo más reciente el cuco, estaba emocionado. Aunque sonara un poco psicópata. Traspasó las puertas de cristal a toda velocidad, chocando con un gran tarro que contenía polvo morado en su interior, rompió el cristal en el proceso, esparciendo el acónito en el suelo.

- Oh, maldición. - susurró entre dientes haciendo una mueca. Se arrodilló en el suelo para comenzar a recoger los trozos de vidrio y tirarlos en el bote de basura de alado.

Deaton y Scott asomaron sus cabezas por la puerta. Stiles no los dejó hablar.

- ¡Eh! ¡Tranquilos! Voy en un segundo... Déjenme limpiar el desastre que el humano patoso pero con inteligencia e ingenio de Sherlock Holmes, causó. - exclamó tomando trozos de vidrio, se cortó un dedo en el proceso. - ¡Auch! - gritó un poco.

Deaton y Scott fueron hacia donde él se encontraba.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Scott, quedándose lejos del acónito, pero lo bastante cerca cómo para demostrar su preocupación por Stiles.

El hijo del sheriff se lamió la herida.

- Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Estoy bien, sólo fue un corte. Nada grave... Comparado con un sour wolf qué conozco que me empotra contra las paredes constantemente, y se olvida de que el pobre Stiles tiene huesos frágiles, y que soy rompible, ¡no tengo huesos de titanio! Alguien debería recordarselo. - gruñó, recogiendo el polvo con las manos colocándole en un frasco que Deaton le ofrecía, callado, pero con una diminuta sonrisa en su cara ante el monólogo irrelevante en la discusión. - Gracias.

Deaton asintió, yéndose dentro de la habitación donde curaba a los animales, el centro de reunión.

Stiles terminó de recoger el polvo, barrió lo que quedó y lo tiró entre las plantas de fuera de la veterinaria. Entró de nuevo y puso el tarro en una tablilla segura dónde nadie pudiera tropezarse con él nuevamente y causar otro desastre.

Scott se había quedado mirando divertido como el Stilinski se movía de un lado para otro limpiando el lugar. Pero, de momento, unos grandes ojos azules, unos labios rosados sonriéndole con admiración, inundaron sus pensamientos.

- ¡Ey Scotty! - la voz chillona de Stiles lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Parpadeó rápidamente.

- ¿Ya terminaste? - preguntó confundido, y con el pulso algo acelerado.

Stiles lo miró raro.

- Sip, ya terminé. Por cierto Scott, ¿en qué cosas estabas pensando? Porque tenías una sonrisa idiota en la cara, y estabas ruborizado hasta las orejas... ¿Es algo entre tú y Kira...?

Scott sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

- No, no, no. No tiene nada que ver con Kira... Luego te cuento, ¿sí? Ahora, vamos con Deaton. Tiene que informarte de lo que está pasando, ya que con el último castigo que te dio Harris, te perdiste de la pasada reunión.

Stiles resopló.

- Lo sé amigo, no me lo repitas, porque, de verdad, quiero ahorcarlo. ¡Me está arruinando la vida el muy idiota! Por cada cosa que hago me castiga, y me pone más ejercicios que a ustedes. Lo cual es injusto... Muy injusto. - se quejó el chico, haciendo una leve mueca con sus labios.

Scott no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

- Te apoyo en eso. - dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro a el Stilinski.

Stiles suspiró, asintiendo cansado, y algo mareado, pero era algo común en él los últimos días, así que fue hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba el veterinario, arrastrando los pies con Scott pisándole los talones. Cuando llegaron, notó cómo Deaton sostenía entre sus manos unas fotografías, las cuales puso, a continuación, sobre la mesa de metal. A Stiles se le revolvió el estómago al ver los cadáveres mutilados de las personas. Tragó la bilis que se le acumulaba en la garganta.

- ¿Qué demonios les pasó? - preguntó al hombre moreno, fijando sus ojos en los castaños oscuros del otro.

Deaton puso una mueca en su cara.

- No lo sabemos con certeza, las autoridades creen que fue un animal, pero ningún animal de California hace semejantes destrozos con sus prezas, así que, por obvias razones, es una criatura sobrenatural. - le contestó, cruzándose de brazos. - Pero no tenemos ni idea de lo que se trata, no parece ser ni de un lobo, ni de un wendigo, ni kanima, ni nada de lo hayamos visto hasta ahora. - suspiró casi de forma agotada. - Las marcas no coinciden con ningún tipo de garra o colmillo en nuestros datos. - le entregó a Stiles un sobre que contenía varias cosas sobre el nuevo caso. - Así que eres el único que puede que resuelvas algo... ¿Te sientes bien, Stiles? - miró al chico preocupado.

Stiles estaba pálido, más de lo acostumbrado. Su cabeza daba vueltas, las venas se le marcaban moradas por el rostro y bajaban por su cuello, perdiéndose debajo de la camisa. Scott se acercó a él, llamándolo, pero Stiles casi no escuchaba, sentía un terrible ardor junto con dolor en el vientre. Se llevó las manos a esa área, de forma protectora, agarrándolo con fuerza, pero sin dañarse. Deaton alzo una ceja en su dirección, mientras que el amigo del Stilinski abrazaba por detrás a el de ojos miel.

- ¡Stiles! ¡Stiles! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Hay que llevarlo a un hospital! - gritó Scott desesperado, sacando su celular para avisar a su madre. Stiles podía estar envenenado, y eso no le gustaba.

Pero antes de que pudiera marcar el número, tan siquiera, Stiles convulsionó, cayó al suelo con un sonoro ruido de sus rodillas, se dobló por la mitad, hacia el frente y vomitó lo que parecía ser sangre negra. Un alarido de dolor se escapó de sus labios, y cayó en el suelo en su totalidad, desparramado. Él mismo se rasgó la camisa, para poder tomarse del vientre, pasar sus manos por la zona y sentirse un poco menos dolorido allí, pero más en el área de sus manos. Respiraba ajitadamente, de forma sonora, pesada. Varios gruñidos y bramidos de dolor se escaparos de sus labios resecos.

Scott estaba estático, oliendo el aroma de acónito que desprendía la sangre oscura que estaba en el piso. Miró a Deaton con ojos grandes, confundido.

- Él... él está... ¡Está envenenado...! ¿Con acónito? - gritó, halándose los cabellos con fuerza. - ¡¿Cómo eso puede ser posible?! ¡Stiles no es un lobo! - su pulso estaba acelerado, se estaba transformando, estaba descontrolado, su amigo estaba mal.

- Calama. - dijo el druida, acercándose hacia el cuerpo delgado de Stiles, quién gritaba y gruñía de rabia por el inmenso ardor que le recorría el cuerpo. - Scott, ve y busca en el segundo cajón una botella de cristal... Está en mi escritorio. En eso yo intento contener a Stiles.

Scott no lo pensó dos veces, fue corriendo hasta la oficina de su jefe y buscó el antídoto entre las cosas del inmenso cajón. En él habían miles de especias, polvos y otras cosas que no tenía ni idea de lo que era.

Mientras, Deaton agarraba a Stiles, quién, a pesar de todo estaba más tranquilo, pero ahora las manos en su vientre estaban más cariñosas, y con sus dientes apretados, seguía absorbiendo el dolor de su bajo vientre. Observó con sorpresa como las orejas de Stiles estaban levemente puntiagudas. El veterinario abrió los ojos un poco. Stiles era humano, mas, sin embargo, se estaba transformando en algo parecido a un lobo, sus cejas estaban fruncidas, y a través de sus labios entreabiertos, se podían notar cómo los caninos se estaban poniendo gruesos.

¿Sería posible qué...?

Scott encontró el pote después de unos minutos, y volvió corriendo hasta Deaton, quién estaba al costado de su amigo, arrodillado en el suelo. Le tendió el antídoto, ya puesto en una jeringa.

Deaton la tomó.

- Agarra a Stiles. - ordenó.

El alfa lo tomó de los hombros, sin notar la rara apariencia de su amigo.

Stiles se retorcía en los brazos de Scott, pataleaba, gruñía, se movía de un lado a otro.

- ¡Suéltame, duele!

- Ya... Ya todo va a pasar, Deaton te va a dar el antídoto... Cálmate Stiles. - dijo Scott con la voz algo temblorosa al ver así a su mejor amigo. Sus ojos estabban rojos.

Esas palabras parece que relajaron un poco a Stiles, como un lobo siguiendo las órdenes de su amo.

Sintió levemente el pinchazo en su brazo, después todo se volvió negro...

㈅8 x ㈈5

Sus ojos castaños se abrieron, observando la luz del techo de la clínica veterinaria de Deaton. Sus labios estaban un poco secos. La saliva faltaba en su paladar, y sentía nauseas por el mal sabor de su boca. Le dieron arcadas, pero no tenía nada en el estómago que vomitar, solo los sonidos de asqueo inundaron la tranquila habitación.

El veterinario entró a la habitación con un vaso de limonada en la mano.

Stiles lo miró curioso cuando se lo tendió.

- Ten. Bébelo, te hará sentir mejor.

Stiles no lo pensó dos veces, con manos temblorosas y pálidas, tomó el vaso. Se lo acercó lentamente a los labios, abriéndolos, haciendo que éstos se despegaran, ya que la piel se había pegado debido a la resequedad. Bebió un poco del líquido, que le sabía malo debido a los restos de sangre amarga que aún le quedaban en la boca. Aún así continuó bebiendo, ya que el líquido estaba frío, y su dolorida garganta, y vacío estómago lo necesitaban.

- Deaton, ¿sabes lo que me pasa?

Sus ojos se enfocaron sobre el veterinario cuando éste le tendió un grueso libro antiguo.

_**Γραβάτες με το λύκο**__** (Gravátes me to lýko)**_

Su ceño se frunció el ceño, y la boca, alzando su vista hacia el moreno que lo miraba con una cara entre seria y tranquila. Se sentó mejor en la cama, y lo miró alzando una ceja.

- Disculpa, seré muy inteligente... Pero el griego no es mi fuerte.

El veterinario rodó los ojos un poco, tomó una silla y se sentó frente a Stiles, halando consigo una máquina blanca con una pantalla y muchos cables. Parecía una computadora antigua pero sin el teclado.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Stiles curioso.

- En primera, ésto es una máquina para hacer sonogramas. - señaló aquello que parecía una computadora. Luego apuntó hacia el libro. - Y lo más importante, es ésto. El título del libro es ''Lazos con el lobo'', fue escrito en el siglo XII por el griego Ambrose Diamantidis. En el cual cuenta su historia junto a un lobo llamado Arsen cuyo apellido es desconocido, y explica que era huérfano, jamás conoció a su familia, por eso no tenía apellido. Pero yendo a lo importante, ellos nacieron, se conocieron, y se unieron como pareja durante una superluna.

» Arsen, quien era el alfa de su manada, compuesta de tres miembros más, Athan, Bromthë, y Erasmus, todos varones, quería que Ambrose se convirtiese en lobo, para que no le pasara nada malo, ya que en esa época las enfermedades invadían la tierra, junto con los bárbaros criminales comandados por Ares. Ambrose se negaba, ya que él sentía que tenía que quedarse como humano por un tiempo más.

» Pero una noche, mientras Ambrose caminaba por un jardín de olivas, es atacado por unos bárbaros enloquecidos que lo dejan moribundo en el suelo. Arsen, desde su cueva lo siente, aúlla, y junto a él la manada va a su rescate. Al llegar y verlo tendido en el suelo, manchado de sangre, el alfa se enloquece. Gruñe, se transforma en un lobo, y, aunque en esta parte del libro no describe mucho, lo único que recuerda es una mordida dolorosa en la cintura. Pensó que iba a morir, pero a la mañana siguiente despertó en medio del bosque, siendo cuidado por Arsen. Entonces supo que lo había mordido. Que ahora tenía una nueva vida, que era un lobo. Que ahora Arsen y él eran iguales.

» Tiempo después la manada se tuvo que mover de su territorio, puesto que una manada más grande los había echado de su lugar. De su hogar. Robaron una embarcación pequeña y partieron por alta mar, dejándose guiar por los dioses al lugar que sería su nuevo hogar. Estuvieron navegando por aproximadamente un mes, sobreviviendo con las provisiones que tenía el barco, cuando por fin alcanzaron tierra.

» Habían llegado a, lo que hoy día es el oeste de Estados Unidos, California. - Stiles abrió los ojos el doble de su tamaño. Quería preguntar algo pero el veterinario continuó hablando. - Se establecieron allí, y no tuvieron problemas por varios meses... Hasta que Arsen comenzó a enfermar. Le costaba controlar a su lobo en las lunas llenas, sentía dolores de cabeza fuertes, se desmayaba de forma constante, y estaba muy insaciable a la hora de mantener relaciones, cosa que también sentía Ambrose.

» Pero la manada estaba preocupada. Su líder era muy sobreprotector consigo mismo. Se abrazaba la barriga mientras era atacado, impidiendo que nada lo dañara. Y vomitaba de vez en cuando, la mayoría de las mañanas, todo su desayuno. - el veterinario miró a Stiles con una sonrisa. - ¿Reconoces estos síntomas Stiles? - preguntó.

El Stilinski, que estaba tan encismado en la historia, tuvo que abrir y cerrar los ojos, parpadeando para concentrarse. Procesó la pregunta tiempo después.

- ¡Son los mismo que yo tengo! - exclamó sorprendido, aferrando el libro entre sus manos. Mirando a Deaton fijamente. - Pero... ¿Cómo? Yo no soy un lobo. ¿Que tenía él? ¿Qué es lo que tengo yo?... ¿Porqué una máquina de sonogramas? - alzó una ceja.

Deaton tomó una especie de palanca redonda que estaba conectada a la máquina y le untó algo en la punta y luego colocó lo mismo en el vientre descubierto de Stiles, quien lo miraba con una ceja alzada, quejándose del frío gel.

- Eso vamos a descubrir ahora, a ver si mi teoría es cierta, y sí lo es, te seguiré contando la historia.

Stiles parpadeó, confundido.

- ¿Qué teoría?

El veterinario no respondió, sólo encendió la máquina, comenzó a pasar luego la especie de palanca en el vientre de Stiles. Miró la pantalla y allí, al lado de la vejiga, se podía ver un tipo de bolso, rodeando a lo que parecían dos monedas pegadas. Deaton, a pesar de que su teoría era cierta, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

- ¡Vaya fenómeno de la naturaleza! - exclamó con una sonrisa Deaton.

Stiles lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué fenómeno?

El de tez morena rió.

- Bien, debo felicitarte Stiles, eres el primer hombre en el último siglo que queda embarazado de un lobo.

Stiles parpadeó, y boqueó. Una vez, dos veces, tres.

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó.

No, enserio, ¿qué?

¿Como eso siquiera era posible?

- ¿Esa era tu teoría? - miró a la pantalla del monitor, no viendo nada, salvo puntos negros y grises por aquí y por allí. - ¿Qué vez allí? Porque yo no veo nada.

Deaton sacudió la cabeza divertido.

- Mira, aquí. - señaló con un bolígrafo en la pantalla, haciendo círculos en donde estaba el bebé, formándose. - Y ya son dos meses. - congelo la imagen en ese momento, ya luego le haría una copia de las fotos al muchacho.

Entonces Stiles lo vio. Allí, donde Deaton señalaba. Tan pequeño. Inconscientemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no de tristeza, de alegría. Derek... Derek y él podían formar una familia completa. Los Hale, ni los Stilinski se extinguirían.

- Nuestro hijo... - dijo con una sonrisa, los labios temblando.

Deaton le secó el vientre con una toalla, y él aprovechó a poner sus manos en esa área.

- Entonces... Arsen... Él también estaba cómo yo. - susurró.

Deaton asintió.

- ¿Cómo se enteraron ellos?

Deaton tardó unos segundos en volver a hilarse con la historia.

- Pues, como todos, principalmente Ambrose, estaban preocupados, decidieron comunicar sus temores con una tribu de sabios con quienes habían entablado amistad. El líder de éstos sabios, Tallulah, quien se hizo su druida, lo atendió, pues era el que sabía mejor cómo comunicarse con espíritus, y hacer medicina con hierbas, curar los males, y demás cosas casi mágicas. Él verificó los síntomas de Arsen, que eran parecidos a los de su esposa Kanda antes de tener un hijo. Lo estudió por dos semanas, y, allí lo supo con certeza.

» Aunque se le hizo raro al principio, pues ya sabían que los hombres no podían tener hijos. Así que, por la rareza del episodio, llamó lo que tenía Arsen como; WolfPreg**(*1)**. Mientras pasaban los días, un poder fue creciendo dentro de la cabeza de Arsen, él podía comunicar sus pensamientos con Ambrose. Podían comunicarse mutuamente sus sentimientos, celos, felicidad, tristeza, amor, pasión, y podían hacer que los sintieran por un instante como suyos, para que el otro le comprendiera mejor.

» Era lo que eso a lo que llamaron ''el lazo del lobo'', que era cuando encontrabas a tu compañero de toda la vida. Ese lazo se fue estrechando al pasar de los meses de embarazo. El lobo alfa se puso arisco, posesivo, lujurioso con su pareja, porque necesitaba del constante esperma de su compañero para poder mantener al niño en su vientre, sino se podía caer, eso le había dicho Tallulah, cuando consultó con los espíritus de la naturaleza. Al ser hombres necesitaban que algo obstruyese el paso del bebé, para retenerlo. Y, al menos, dos veces por semana necesitaban tener intimidad en un lugar sagrado llamado ''Shasta'', por las miles de flores que allí nacían.

» Una noche, mientras la manada iba de caza, Ambrose se quedó en Shasta, pues estaba cansado, y su vientre estaba muy hinchado ya. Estaba a punto de conocer a su hijo. Esa noche era la primera superluna en un corto tiempo, cuando los rayos lo bañaron se comenzó a retorcer de dolor, llamando con su aullido a Ambrose, a su manada, utilizando el vínculo de la mente. Por suerte ellos estaban cerca, y Tallulah, junto con su esposa e hijos mayores llegaron a tiempo. Ambrose, con una de sus garras tuvo que cortar el vientre de su compañero, para sacar a su hijo, le cortó el cordón, y entonces le sacó lo que podría decirse, era la matriz, junto con las demás cosas que ya el lobo no necesitaba en su interior.

» Le dieron a Arsen en brazos a su hijo. - el hombre de tez morena sonrió observando a Stiles. - Y mirando el prado sagrado cubierto de flores, luego posando su vista en su pequeño cachorro de ojos dorados por la transformación de la luna, dijo: ''Su nombre será Dasha, porque es un regalo que los dioses nos otorgaron, y su apellido será Hale, porque nos retiramos de nuestra antigua casa, y llegamos aquí, a un hogar.'' - finalizó el relato.

Stiles volvió a parpadear rápidamente.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ellos son familia de Derek! - lo miró sorprendido, parándose de donde estába sentado.

- Derek es uno de los tataranietos de Dasha.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! Cuando dijiste que era el primer hombre en el último siglo que quedaba embarazado, ¿eso quiere decir que hubieron más?

Deaton asintió.

- Según los druidas que han servido a la familia Hale, y dejado registros, uno por cada siglo nuevo. Nueve, en total, desde Arsen, hasta ti... Pero eres el único humano, hasta ahora. Todos habían sido lobos, no importaba que su ''activo'' fuese humano, alfa, beta, omega... Y todos eran Hale's.

Stiles se rascó la cabeza.

- Pero yo no...

Deaton lo cortó.

- Por eso, a pesar de que coincides con los síntomas, y, bueno, de que tienes el bebé, se me hace raro... Aunque no debería considerando con todo lo que se nos acerca en esta vida.

Stiles asintió, y sonrió ampliamente.

- Oye... Entonces... Yo... puedo transmitir mis pensamientos a Derek, los que quiera, y puedo sentir como el me transmite sus emociones... Eso significa que él y yo...

Deaton sonrió.

- Estaban destinados. Su _lazo de lobo _es muy fuerte, aunque tu seas un humano.

- Por cierto, hay una pregunta que ha estado rondado todo este rato en mi cabeza.

El druida alzó una ceja.

- ¿Y Scott? - preguntó mirando a todas partes, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, ¿como reaccionaría su amigo si se enterase de lo que estaba pasando?

Deaton sonrió.

- Fue a comprarte algo de comer.

Su estómago rugió en ese momento, y Stiles sonrió.

- Bien, porque mi bebé y yo estamos hambrientos, ¿verdad lobito? - se acarició el vientre con una amplia sonrisa.

㈅8 x ㈈5

Stiles llegó al departamento de Derek. Emocionado. La adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo. No le importaba lo bizarro de la situación. No le importaba que se suponía, un hombre no pudiese quedar en estado. No. Él no estaba pensando en eso. Derek y él iban a ser padres. Derek y él eran compañeros destinados.

Tanta emoción lo tenían más hiperactivo que de costumbre.

Tocó con nudillos rápidos la puerta. Agitado, desesperado. Hiperactivo en demasía. Consecuencias de no haberse tomado el Adderall... ¿Pero eso qué importaba en éstos momentos?

- ¡Abre lobo amargado! ¡Derek! ¡Derek! ¡Abre, ya!

Derek abrió la puerta, en boxers y con una toalla en el cuello. Microscópicas gotas de agua caían por sus hombros, además de que su cabello estaba húmedo. Su ceño estaba algo fruncido por tantos gritos.

- ¿Porqué tanto escándalo Stiles...? - pero su pregunta quedó inconclusa, el castaño hiperactivo lo había tomado desprevenido.

Había saltado, y se había aferrado a él con todas sus fuerzas, en un abrazo que era más que efusivo. Era fuerte, lleno de alegría que el más joven destilaba por todos los poros.

Derek lo olía. Amor-que ya sabía identificarlo-, felicidad, entusiasmo, alegría... Y, aunque en menor cantidad-mucha menos, realmente-, allí dentro, muy en el fondo del ojicafé, había miedo. Antes de que el hombre lobo pudiera responder el abrazo, o decir algo, ya su novio se había separado y había comenzado a trotar hacia dentro del departamento, como si estuviese en su propia casa. Derek sonrió ante eso. Cerró aquella extraña puerta y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Stilinski, frente al sofá. La sonrisa traviesa que portaba hizo al licántropo alzar una ceja, preguntándole con la mirada que le pasaba.

- Derek, tenemos que hablar... - le dijo.

Hale sintió como su propio cuerpo se ponía increíblemente tenso, reaccionando ante tales palabras.

Si algo había aprendido en la vida, era que el ''Tenemos que hablar'' siempre acababa con hacerle daño. La última vez que lo escuchó fue de Braeden, antes de decirle que había aceptado aquel trabajo en Europa... Antes de dejarlo como un perro abandonado.

Se puso serio, esperando el golpe de la noticia de Stiles. Pero el ojimarrón, _siendo él_, lo sorprendió como siempre, no siendo una persona normal que solo da puras malas noticias tras esas palabras, le salió con algo totalmente diferente...

- ¡Sour Wolf, vamos a ser padres! - gritó con todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones - milagrosamente no ahogándose en el proceso- y volvió a abalanzarse contra el lobo, logrando que ambos cayeran sobre el mueble.

- ¿Cómo que vamos a ser padres? ¿De qué estás hablando Stiles? - preguntó confundido el lobo, abrazando la cintura de su chico con fuerza.

Stiles respiraba agitado por la emoción.

- Sip. Vamos a ser padres.

- ¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que, antes de cortar con ella, dejaste a Malia embarazada, y que ahora ella lleva tu hijo en su vientre? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido. No le molestaría ayudar a criar a el hijo de su Stiles, pero el tener que ver a Malia más seguido de lo ya forzado, por las reuniones constantes de la manada, lo ponía de los nervios.

Stiles lo miró como si le acabara de decir que Kate Argent se había vuelto buena, todo un ángel y quería unirse a la manada.

- No, Derek. _No_. - rodó los ojos, apretándole los cachetes barbudos a su hombre, de forma juguetona. - _Nosotros_ vamos a ser padres. _Tú y yo_ sin terceros. - aclaró.

Entonces a Derek algo en la cabeza le hizo Click.

WolfPreg.

Y Stiles lo vio en sus ojos. Supo que su lobo lo había entendido. Y cerró los ojos cuando los labios cálidos, y llenos de emoción, de su licántropo, se estamparon contra los suyos.

- _Derek... Tengo a tu hijo en mi vientre._ - ahora sabía con certeza de que el vínculo de él y Derek era algo más fuerte que el amor. Más real que eso, incluso. Más místico.

Se reafirmó cuando Derek sonrió, separándose de él. Era una sonrisa sincera, una hermosa sonrisa en donde mostraba todos sus dientes humanos. Una sonrisa que hacía que debajo de sus ojos se hicieran arrugas. Una sonrisa ilusionada, pura.

- Te amo Stiles.

El nombrado le besó suavemente, separándose un poco luego.

- Ahora seremos una familia. Los Hale volverán con todo.

Pese a que lo último había sonado algo gracioso, aquellas dos oraciones hicieron que por las mejillas de Derek bajaran varias lágrimas. Familia. Abrazó a Stiles con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin llegar a lastimarlo. Sintió los dedos de su compañero besarle las mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas con cariño.

- Siempre estaremos aquí para ti Derek. Yo, y ahora tu hijo.

Y él no cambiaría por nada su nueva vida.

* * *

><p><strong>WolfPreg(*1):<strong> Quise hacerlo como un leve juego de palabras, Wolf (de lobo) y Preg (de Pregnancy, embarazo en inglés), así que sería algo como ''Embarazo Lobuno''.

* * *

><p><strong>xDerekStilinskix Note:<strong> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Realmente no sé cuando tenga listo el capítulo cinco, la verdad. DX Lo siento, intentaré ponerlo lo más pronto posible... Y que no sea después de un mes ¬_¬U.

* * *

><p><em>¿Review?<em>


End file.
